Revenge Will Be Served Cold
by Z.L.Haywood
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have switched lives... Katniss Mellark is a sixteen year old who has a problem with the capitol and wants revenge. She trains herself to be ready to volunteer for the games when she turns eighteen, but what or who changes her mind so she volunteers two years early? Is this going to affect how she performs in the arena?
1. Chapter 1

.

**Hey everyone this is my new fanfiction! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Ashleigh for encouraging me to finish it and correcting mistakes that I undoubtedly typed! Please review and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters in Hunger Games, but it is on my wish list to be able to claim the Hunger Games as my own... Oh well :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Birds sung their beautiful melodies all around me, each one different from the other and some seemed further away than the rest. The sounds calmed and relaxed me from the thoughts I had been having. It also made me focus on my surroundings. It made me focus on the things in front of me. My targets. I set them up so many years ago to practise my aiming and precision.  
I looked at the first target which was small bag of flour with the red 'x' to mark the spot I need to hit. I let all sounds and thoughts become blocked as I lifted my bow in place. As silently as possible, I reached behind me and felt the soft texture of the feathers that help balance the wood beneath it. I picked out an arrow using the guidance of its familiar texture and lifted it. I then carefully placed it on my bow and drew the string back. As quick as I could, I let go of the string and watched as the arrow soared through the air. Closing my eyes, I heard the beat of it hitting its target. I then turned around and keeping my eyes closed, I repeated this process, getting faster and faster, until I had ran out of arrows.

Looking around, the enclosed green area I saw arrows sticking out of my targets perfectly. The tips of the arrows exactly where the two red lines of the 'x's meet together. I smirked. It had taken me years to become this good, but I had finally mastered this skill to the degree I wanted and I wanted perfection.  
My thoughts were disturbed by a slight crunch of leaves on my left hand side. Knowing I had no arrows, I dropped my bow and moved my hands towards my hidden accessory. I grabbed the handle of this 'accessory' and chucked it at the area I heard the sound. I heard the swoosh of the accessory flying through the air and then the clunk of it hitting something. I turned around and noticed my hidden jewel a.k.a my knife, embedded into the trunk of a tree and only a centimetre away from the target I had aimed for. I had to admit it wasn't bad considering I hadn't focused on the new target.  
"Damn it Katniss, a little warning when you are still in your 'I will kill anything that makes a sound' moment! You do like testing my dodging skills don't you?" The owner of the crunch of leaves said. I recognised his voice immediately. Gale; The person who had taught me how to use a bow and aim properly. I came out of my defence position. "Sorry, but you should have worked out by now that when I'm in this wood, that is all I am ever doing: I am in my 'kill mode'." I replied back, slightly annoyed that he had made me lose my concentration.

He pulled out the knife from where it stuck out and started walking towards me carefully. He knew that I was dangerous if I was annoyed. "Look you told me to fetch you when it was time and have a guess what? It's time."  
I stopped the sarcasm I was about to throw back at him and replied shortly, "Okay." I then started to move around, pulling out arrows as I went. Gale joined in and we finished our work quickly. Once we had collected them all I placed them into the quiver and hid my weapons in the tangled roots of an ancient tree.  
I and Gale then walked slowly and silently through the maze of trees. From the silence, I could tell that Gale had something troubling him, the way that he kept frowning: every time he glanced at me, he frowned, that's how I knew. It was slightly unnerving, so once we had gotten to the clearing that separated the fence from the forest, I held my hand up to stop him.  
Once he had stilled, I asked him what was wrong. He studied me and looked as if he didn't want to answer, so instead he asked me a question. "It isn't this year, is it?" He asked hopefully, his eyes pleading with me to not go. Luckily, I wasn't going anywhere for another year.  
"No it isn't. I won't go until I am totally ready for it, and I'm not." I paused, thinking about how accurately I hit my targets. "I need to become what they call perfection to get the most sponsors and win." I spat out the 'they' with hatred, thinking about the worst moment of my life.

Gale snapped me out of my hateful thoughts by placing his hand gently on my shoulder. He was looking at me with eyes that said he understood. Unfortunately though, he doesn't understand what it's like to see someone you know die in a game with thousands watching for fun. He doesn't understand what it's like to see the relative you loved the most murdered. He just doesn't understand! Nobody does…  
I broke free of Gale's hold on me and stormed to the fence. I checked to make sure there was no buzzing sound before ducking under it. That's where we live: we are surrounded by an electric fence to supposedly keep the animals out. What it actually did though was keep us trapped, unable to escape from the hardships of living in Panem. Unable to escape like District 13 did.  
Panem is what used to be known as North America, or at least that is what we were taught at school. It is made up of twelve districts and each district creates different things: District 1 makes luxury items; District 2 manufactures weapons; District 3 makes electronic products; District 4 fishes; District 5's industry is power; District 6 makes transportation; District 7's industry is lumber; District 8 produces all clothing; District 9 produces grain; District 10 has livestock; District 11 is agriculture; and finally District 12, my home, is where the coal mining happens. These districts are basically the slaves for the Capitol. Everything that we create or make is shipped off for the 'finest' people Panem which in coincidence, are the people of the Capitol. Weird isn't it?

In Panem though there did used to be a District 13, which mined graphite. However, this was in the dark days when all the districts rebelled so when the Capitol took control again they supposedly destroyed District 13 to show the rest of us who was in control. If I'm honest though, I believe District 13 to still be working and I do have proof: whenever they show District 13, they always show the same video where the District's on fire. I know this is the same footage because of the Mockingjay. A Mockingjay is a bird that was born from a Jabberjay (a mutation from the capitol that recorded spoken language in the Dark Days – they were used to gain information) and a Mockingbird. The Mockingjay on the video though, always flew in the corner of the tape. This means that the Capitol hasn't been back to District 13 in almost 75 years (The end of the Dark Days) because there is no new footage. So this must mean that there is something there? Something or someone there to stop the Capitol.  
Of course, if District 13 is still functioning, then they are ignoring the other Districts suffering, especially when it is viewed across the whole of Panem. This viewing of our suffering is called the Hunger Games. It was set up after the Dark Days to show that the Capitol always will have control. The Hunger Games are when every year, a girl and boy between the ages of 12-18 years old are selected from each district to basically fight to the death and the last person surviving is called the Victor who is then watched and always under the control of Capitol.

This is what happened to my relative. My brother, Samuel. He was 'reaped' (picked) out of the many boys in our district and because he was fed better than three quarters of our District (The Seam, where most people lived was where poverty was at its worst) because we were 'Townies', he did extremely well considering our District usually were the worst; They were the worst because we didn't eat enough and because we didn't train for the Hunger Games. Unfortunately though, he died. He died on the sixth day. Well actually to be exact, he was murdered brutally by a Career (District 1, 2 and 4 are careers because they prepare for the games and think it's an honour to be in them – they also are the ones who win it the most because even though it not supposed to happen, they train for it in special schools). I watched him die on the screen and I was helpless. I was useless and couldn't help him.  
Thinking about my brother, a tear dropped from my eye and trailed down my cheek. This awakened me from my thoughts, so I blearily noticed that I was in my room at home. My feet had somehow managed to lead me here without me knowing. I heard my mother shouting (as per usual), so I hurriedly changed my clothes into something my mother would consider for an occasion like this. An occasion commonly known as a reaping for the Hunger Games. It is the day when a boy and girl from my District are sent to their deaths.  
I came downstairs, meeting my brothers halfway. I followed them to the kitchen where my mother was waiting. My mother and father were there sitting down. My father smiled to me, while my mother glared.

"Katniss, is this what you call an acceptable look to be going into town for?" She looked me up and down, "I said is it Katniss Mellark?"  
I didn't have the energy to argue with my mother so I sighed. "Sorry Mother." I apologised. I ducked my head to show her respect. Once I had ducked my head I watched as she scraped her chair back and stood up quickly. I knew that if you showed her subservience, then you would be disregarded. That was how loving my mother was: you get punished or ignored.  
"Unfortunately child, we have no time to change, but I will punish you when we are home. We can't have our family looking like scoundrels all the time!" She then turned on her heel and walked out of the house.  
Once my mother was out of the way, my father came up to me. "You look beautiful, Catnip." He smiled at me, kissed my forehead and left. I smiled happily at my father and followed him outside.  
Once I had followed him to where the justice building was, my smile dropped, as did those of the children around me. It was a big open slab of concrete, which every child lined up in their age group, while the adults crowded around the outside. I was led to the sixteen year olds area. I looked around and found Gale in the eighteens group. This would be the last time Gale will be illegible for participating in the Hunger Games, and I know that his chances of actually being in them were high because of the amount of slips he has to his name. He had about 50 slips with his name on in the bowl for boys both due to his age and the tressare, while I had a measly amount of 5 slips in the girls bowl.

I looked away, when I heard the clicking noise of what only can be Effie. She was on the stage, in-between two big glass bowls. She was standing near a microphone and was smiling to her 'audience'. Effie Trinket is a Capitol escort. She is the one who collects the reaped people from District 12 and sends them to the Capitol to gain supporters for the Hunger Games.  
"Welcome, welcome District 12 to another fantastic Hunger Games!" Effie exclaimed into the microphone with her annoying Capitol accent. "Now children, we have been blessed with yet another extraordinary video from our dearly beloved Capitol!" She smiled then turned to the screens, watching a film that basically said that the Districts were in the wrong and the Hunger Games is to teach us a lesson. I rolled my eyes at the video because it was the same every year: we were wrong; it's our fault, blah, blah, blah. Instead I watched Effie who was watching the screen intently and murmuring what the film said as if she remembered it word for word. This was what every Capitol citizen was like: brainwashed into thinking that the Hunger Games in which 24 children fighting to the death, were right.  
Once the film had finished, Effie turned back towards her 'audience' and announced that it was time to pick the lucky winners. She then raised her hand dramatically and swirled her hand around the girls bow, hesitating before she dived her hand into the mountain of paper slips, each one with a 12-18 year old girls name on it, before picking just one. She slowly opened the slip and spoke clearly and loudly into the microphone the name of the 'lucky' person.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I froze. My mind spaced out into a memory: I watched her skipping to her brother waving a piece of paper which I could only assume was a grade from her teachers. A good grade too from her bubbly attitude and smiling face. That time was only last week! She was only twelve! She couldn't fight to save her life. This was unfair.  
I unfroze, when I heard a familiar voice shout. "Prim! No! Prim!" Primrose's brother screamed franticly, trying to get to his sister who was slowly walking to the stage. He was held back by two peacemakers (people who uphold the law). I watched as he tried to get them to release him by moving about erratically and carelessly. His face was what made me turn away though: he had a look of pure agony and desperation.

Knowing I couldn't look at him anymore without feeling sick, I turned to Primrose, who was as pale as ghost. Even from the distance that I was away from her, I could see the distinct tremors that were escaping her body. Her face though was neutral, but I could tell that she was holding in her sobs for when she was away from the camera. I watched as she made her way to a peacemaker that was near me. Once the peacemaker had taken her arm I heard her small whimper. Only one escaped her mouth, but it was distinct and made me realise something: she was too young, too beautiful, too innocent and too small to die. Looking at her reminded me of when I was younger and had no care in the world. Thinking about this I watched as she started to make her way to the podium. I thought of one more thing before I made a decision: it was Peeta's face when her name was called. It reminded me of when I heard my brother's name come out of Effie's mouth and how much I wanted someone to volunteer. Thinking through this, I started to run to Primrose.  
As I ran I noticed Gale shaking his head at me, trying to stop me from what I was about to do. I ignored him. I ran to Primrose, grabbing her shoulder lightly as I approached her and spoke very clearly. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"  
Once I had spoken, everyone was in silence, but then soon broke into chatter. They were all staring at me funny. This was because it was the first time in years since someone had volunteered their life for someone else's. I ignored the people and knelt down to Primrose's height. "Have a happy and safe life Primrose Everdeen. " I said quietly, then I smiled and walked forward onto the stage.

Once I was on stage, I ducked my head so that I wouldn't feel the crowd staring at me. Also it was so then I wouldn't see the blue eyes of the boy who made me run. It didn't mean though that I didn't feel it: I could feel the intensity of his stare without even looking. I felt like I should try to meet his eyes, but I couldn't. I still couldn't fully understand how he made me feel like volunteering. I noticed there was still chatter taking place and that Effie hadn't quietened them down yet. I was curious because from I've saw of Effie, she likes control. My curiosity took over so I looked up to where Effie was. She was there, openly staring at me wide eyes. She blinked out of her obvious zoning out and I stared her in the eye hard, trying to show that I just wanted her to hurry this up. She composed herself again and twirled around to the microphone.

She coughed into the microphone to hush the crowd of whispering people. Once there was silence, she spoke. "Now isn't this exciting! A volunteer! Now dear, what's your name?" She smiled at me widely, showing all her white teeth to me. Her smile seemed too big and her teeth were actually gleaming in the light, making me squint. To be honest, her whole face was making me squint because how outrageous and over the top it was 'made up'. It seemed the latest fashion in the Capitol was the colour pink: Her lips were coated with a bright dark pink that were outlined with a lighter pink. Her eyelids were white near the tear duct and slowly blended diagonally through many pinks until it reached a light purple near the crease in her eye. Her eyelashes though were in a world of their own – they were small light pink feathers near the tear duct and the feathers gradually got larger until it reached the end of her eye. She looked in my opinion alien like, but I know that this style is what most of the Capitol women would be like. I also know that some people are even worse than Effie Trinket and had done things to their body that would turn me a sickly pale colour just thinking about it. Capitol citizens were 'unique' to say the least.  
After my analysis I answered Effie's question. "Katniss Mellark." I spoke into the microphone, my voice sounding quite confident.  
"Well Katniss I wish you good luck." Effie smiled, and then turned back to the microphone. "Well that was thrilling! This is going to be an interesting Hunger Games because of Katniss Mellark, the girl who volunteered!" She giggled childishly and continued. "So onto the next gender!" She then turned and placed her hand into the boy's glass bowl that contained thousands of names. A moment of dread filled within me thinking of the people I held dearly that were boys. There were my one brother and Gale; both though were in their last year of participating in the reaping. Still it made me nervous because I didn't want any of them to die and I especially don't want to be the one to kill them. I couldn't handle that: I could kill strangers, but someone I knew would be too difficult. Another name came to mind when I thought about someone who I didn't want to die – Peeta. I quickly pushed that thought from my mind, not understanding why I had thought it.

Effie picked a slip at random, much quicker than she had the females, and opened it. She glanced at the name and her eyes widened slightly, before speaking with a quiet, wavering voice that was so unlike the one she used for the girls tribute.

"Peeta Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been a long time that I have written for this fanfiction and considering this is my favourite fan fic I've wrote, I have no excuse apart from everything I've wrote since the first chapter hasn't been good enough to be posted :) Also this has been revised and much more has been added for anyone on my alerts. So anyways lets continue on with this story...**

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to Laura, who after reading this in the past few days and giving me so many compliments about it has encouraged me to write this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games :'(**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_"Peeta Everdeen!"_

If I thought the silence was bad when I volunteered, it was nothing compared to this. Not a single person was speaking. Everyone seemed like they had also stopped breathing. I myself couldn't even begin to start breathing because if I did my breathing would be panicked. I was that shocked. Everyone was that shocked. Never had this happened. Never in these 74 years of the Hunger Games. Never. Never has one family been picked twice in one year. Never has a brother and sister been picked together.

The shock slowly started to wash away and what was left in my body was dread. I was dreading the fact that Peeta had to step foot into the bloodbath that will happen in the next week. I was also dreading something else: only one person could win. Only one person could survive the games. Everyone else died. That means that I would have to let Peeta be killed or I would have to kill Peeta with my own hands. How will this work? This was the one thing I couldn't do! I couldn't face people who I knew and battle them to the death. I don't think I could kill Peeta even if I wanted to. If I did have to battle him and I had the winning blow ready and prepared, I wouldn't be able to continue because of the pictures that would blast into the front of mind. I would picture the poor helpless boy I had helped all those years ago. I would feel all those emotions I had blocked off so many years ago start to emerge. I would pause in my attack, that's for sure. That hesitation would be my downfall quite literally. It would be my last moments on Earth before I would be dead just like so many other forgotten tributes.

The silence was interrupted by slow footsteps heading towards the stage. Peeta Everdeen. His expression seemed determined to someone who didn't delve into it, but I noticed something entirely different. Behind his 'tough' facade, he was upset. His tense muscles clenched every time he made a footstep towards the stage. His eyes held behind his mask a haunting look as if he still hadn't realised the full extent of what he had just gotten himself into. His jaw was set giving him a terrifying edge, but I knew the truth. All I saw was him years ago when he held the same expression when he was pretending to be alright. He was acting now just like he did all those years ago. I could tell he was ready to burst, but was waiting for privacy. He didn't want to show everyone how torn up he was. He didn't want to show the cameras or his sister how scared he was. Unfortunately, he wasn't fooling me for one second.

Sister! Primrose. I quickly looked towards her and saw her standing alone, noticeably trembling. Her grief had took over her. She was making no noise whatsoever: No whimpers, no cries, no shouts. She had went past that. She was silent. She was that upset. Her normally beautiful plaited hair was falling out and her clothes disheveled as if she had been pulling at them. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down down her cheeks continuously. Her hands were by her side, but even from this distance I could see the tremors rapidly going through them. I also watched as her strength was took out of her and as she seemingly aged from what she had heard. She had realised what everyone else knew: Peeta didn't have very good odds at surviving.

I turned myself away from her after that. She made the guilt build up. She made me want to save Peeta from this fate he had just been cruelly received. She made me want to sacrifice my life for his. I couldn't let guilt be my downfall though, so I put my head down as if I was praying and closed my eyes, trying to get my head clear for just a few minutes. I tried to understand why I had even volunteered, why I felt so guilty when I looked at Primrose. I couldn't understand it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the slow footsteps step onto a different terrain. I kept my head down as Peeta climbed up onto the stage. Once Peeta had stopped to the side of me, I couldn't help but peeking at him. What I saw when I looked was Peeta was heartbreaking because I was the only one who could see it: I was the only one who could see his breakdown on the way. He made me feel guilty so I did something without thinking.

I reached my hand towards his squeezed his hand comfortingly. I felt him squeeze back and I looked into his eyes to see some of his heartbreak gone with my simple gesture. His large hand comforted me, so I smiled sadly at him and he smiled sadly at me, each of us losing track of time in each others eyes. We came back to reality when we felt movement in the air. I turned towards the crowd in front of us, unknowingly keeping Peeta's hand in mine, and watched in amazement as every single person held the three fingered salute up to us after kissing their fingers. They were using a tradition in district 12 which was used to say goodbye to a loved one or to show admiration. They were respecting us and telling us we were already remembered.

I glanced back at Peeta just as he did the same thing. We stared at each other both of us with shock on our faces. We knew this was different to all other reapings and we wanted to show our gratitude back, so we repeated the gesture to the crowd with our hands that weren't linked.

Effie disturbed this respectful show, by coughing abruptly into the microphone. She stared at our linked hands worriedly. This made my eyes widen because though I knew me and Peeta had stayed linked, I knew that it was a bad idea. I knew that the capitol wouldn't like this one bit. I quickly let go of his hand and felt the warmth he had given me disappear. I moved a step away from Peeta and stared at Effie waiting for her to finish the reaping. As if knowing what I wanted, Effie spinned to the microphone and concluded the reaping with forced happiness. "Well everyone that's the reaping for this year. I wish you a Happy Hunger Games and I hope you will enjoy this Hunger Games as much as I will!"

Me and Peeta were then ushered into the Justice building, the most 'glamorous' building in District 12, apart from the Victors Village where all of our 'many' winners of the Hunger Games went. The victors village contained so many houses that were all modern and were improved every year by the capitol while the rest of the district got to live in poverty. The worst thing though about the Victors Village is that out of all the houses, only one was lived in: Haymitch's house, our only victor for over 20 years. The rest of the houses were unused, apparently awaiting the next victor, while the rest of District 12 starved.

Inside the building, me and Peeta were separated and put into different rooms to say our last goodbyes to our family and friends. I glanced around the room I was placed in and noticed the only thing in the room was a seating area and a small table in front of the seat. I decided to sit down as I prepared myself for the anger that I would receive off of certain individuals and the grief off others when they enter.

I sunk into the chair and closed my eyes waiting for the onslaught of family. A few seconds later a sharp knock sounded and resonated through the room. "Come in." I answered quickly, already knowing who it would be. I looked on as the door opened quickly and in came my mother, father and brother. My mother strided forward and only stopped when she was standing over me. She looked very angry.

"How could you volunteer? How could you disrespect your family by lowering yourself to that?" She spoke coldly. "You were supposed to be married off to the richest person in District 12 so our family could have more money. You are so selfish! What's even more selfish is you don't think of your family when you volunteered! We will be the mockery of the town when you lose because we all know that scruffy child would have more of a chance than you. You slack doing your chores, always disappearing off to god knows where, so how do you think you are going to be in the arena! You are going to die!" With her rant over, the woman who I had to call mother for sixteen years stormed out of the room, beckoning my brother to follow.

My brother smiled sadly at me letting me know through his eyes that he was proud of me though didn't speak a word to me. I knew he didn't want to speak because it would make it more final that I was leaving. He then walked through the door to catch up with my witch of a mother. My eyes watered at that, but I knew he couldn't disobey my mother without there being consequences so I said my goodbyes to him in my head.

Me and my father were the only two people left in the room, so I got up from where I sat and ran to him. He opened his arms just in time to hug me tightly. I relished in the warmth and comfort he gave me by just hugging me. After a few seconds he loosened the hug and stared at me. "Catnip please be careful. I know that you might not like to think it, but you do get your temper from your mother even if yours is a much watered down version. Make sure you always think about what you are about to do. I wouldn't want you to experience the guilt and depression like other tributes have." He smiled at me with watery eyes.

I nodded wanting to reassure him. He smiled wider, so I decided to ask him something that was bothering me. "Was I right to volunteer? Are you proud of me dad?" I asked, needing to know the answer to both questions desperately. I couldn't let my own father be disappointed in me.

"My dearest Katniss, you don't understand how proud I am of you. I'm am literally bursting with pride that my daughter has done something good for this district. You have given our district hope again because you put other peoples needs before your own. You have grown into a beautiful, kind and caring daughter so how could I not be proud of you?" I looked bewildered at my dad's little speech.

I opened my mouth to give my gratitude to him but no words came out. Instead I hugged him tighter than before and whispered to him. "I love you Daddy. I'm going to miss you so much."

He hugged me tightly back. "I love you too, but I won't miss you because I'm going to see you when you've won the hunger games. I know about your determination. I know about how much you have practiced for this moment even if you were trying to hide it away from me. I know you will come out of this stronger." He then let go of me and left the room.

I collapsed back into the seat when my dad had left. I felt as if my energy had been taken away from me. My father was the dream dad. He was everything that a son or daughter would want. He was funny, kind-hearted, loving, caring and always there for me. Now I had lost him though. I would be all alone in this arena without the love and support of my father to help me along.

I waited for the last knock. Sure enough, as I predicted a loud knock tapped on the door. Without waiting for me to reply, Gale paraded into the room and sat next to me instantly. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I knew he wanted an explanation to why I volunteered. Why I am now going to risking my life. I couldn't think of any reasons to give him so I pathetically looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry Gale, I just had to. It felt right." I murmured to him, scared that he wouldn't accept my reason.

I waited for him to reply, but he didn't. Sneaking a peek at him, I noticed his intense stare aimed directly at me.

"I understand Catnip. I knew you would do it from the moment Primrose was picked. You are that selfless. It's what makes me love you Katniss." I looked at him shocked. "Yes Catnip, I love you and I know that you don't feel that way, but please let me just do this." With that, he started to lean into me. I froze and watched his lips descend down onto mine. Once his lips had met mine, I closed my eyes and let myself feel the kiss.

As quickly as it started, it ended and I was left in a daze while Gale left the room as quickly as he entered it. What had just happened?

My first kiss. I touched my lips remembering the second that his lips were on mine. I couldn't believe what he had just admitted to. I couldn't believe what he had just did, and I couldn't believe what he was still doing to me even though he was gone. I was confused. He's my best friend He's my mentor and partner in learning skills but is he anything more? I don't think so. The kiss was nice yes, but nothing could ever happen between him and me considering all I want is revenge and I don't want anything in the way of getting what I want. Unfortunately he is just an obstacle. There was also something else nagging in the back of my mind - when he kissed me, I pictured someone else. Someone who I shouldn't be imagining if I am going into the arena with. Peeta why are you affecting me so much?

Another knock kicked me out of my thoughts. I walked towards the door wondering who it could be - anyone who might care about me has already visited me. I opened the door and was knocked back from a small bundle hugging me. I look down at the blonde hair. "Primrose." I sigh, hugging her back slightly awkwardly. We both let go of each other and that's when I notice her large eyes are still red from crying. I walk back to the sofa and pat the seat next to me watching Primrose sit down.

I start to speak but she beats me to it. "You don't know how much I am grateful to you. You have saved me from something that I could never cope with. I could never kill someone and in fact I would probably be the to die first. So thank you." She spoke wisely.

"You don't need to thank me. These Games are brutal, bloodthirsty and cruel. How can any human beings let this happen to people as young as you." I laughed harshly. "In fact why do they like watching anybody die? How can they feel justice in this? It is wrong." My voice quietens to a murmur as I turn my head away from her, thinking about Samuel.

She placed her hand on my shoulder comforting me. "You are different from everyone else I've met. You are strong and confident Katniss. This is why I am giving you this." She placed a Mockingjay pin in my hand. A looked down to remembering District 13. I was here for revenge. " Peeta gave me this for good luck, but I think you need it now. I know I owe you but can I just ask one thing of you?" I look into her blue eyes that are exactly like her brother's and nod for her to continue. "Can you help Peeta if you see him? I can't see him die, but I know that it isn't likely for him to survive. He needs you and I think in the end, you will need him. So please help him if it comes to it." She then hugged me once more and left the room.

I decided I needed to get out of the room and opened the doors to see the peacemakers. "I'm ready to leave." I then followed them along the narrow corridors to an exit where I was told to wait. I paced for what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes when I heard a squeaky voice talking non stop and two pairs of footsteps approaching. I watched as Effie and Peeta stopped by me. I purposely focused my attention on Effie who hadn't yet stopped talking (though I wasn't actually listening to what she said), not wanting to think about Peeta at all or even see his face until I had had chance to process everything that had happened in the space of a few hours from me volunteering to the favour Primrose wanted me to do.

"So Peeta, Katniss. Are you ready for our journey to the Capitol. I finally heard Effie say and from there we stepped out to the platform where hundreds watched us leave our district for our deaths.


End file.
